User talk:Toraen/Archive 4
First ^ Life Guardian 04:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) oh right i need to work on that bot so don't have to keep updating build packs. i am writing myself a post-it note so i remember when i sit down to play modern warfare 2 tomorrow! ··· Danny So Cute 05:41, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for not forgetting about it! I've just about given up on manually updating them because KJ and I were the only ones doing it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:31, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::You ought to thank KJ. If it weren't for him, I'd have forgotten by now easily. My memory's shit. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 15:32, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be both more fun and productive to just play mw2 and abandon the site/bot forever? -- 00:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably, but it's needed. Btw, Danny. Finish the bot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:30, 20 January 2010 :::: I really hope he doesn't take that advice just yet, since I still need to get a non-shit computer so I can play cool games like mw2 with you guys. Until then I'm stuck with... Guild Wars. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:33, 20 January 2010 (UTC) :::::Get a PS3. The only person that plays MW2 on the PC is Frosty (iirc). And point and click shooting is seriously broken in any game. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:33, 20 January 2010 ::::::Meh. I'm on a 10 sensitivity setting now and it's almost like being on a PC. Almost. Harder to correct aim, but I haven't gotten knifed once while using Riot Shield. :> ··· Danny So Cute 05:36, 20 January 2010 (UTC) how to delete wiki accounts? i want to delete my account. Kbar 04:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :You can't delete accounts. You can make a new username and I can permaban your existing one though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:31, 22 January 2010 (UTC) :: I would like you to do that. Thanks Kbar 04:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The account is banned. However, by PvX:ARCHIVE I cannot just delete your entire talk page and archive. I will delete the revision(s) containing your IP, but that will be it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:38, 22 January 2010 (UTC) how come the W-D hundred blades solo UW run has been deleted????? right me a message plz :It's probably just been moved to a different name. I think this is the one you were talking about (which has competition with this build). One of our build masters, Athrun Feya has been going through the PvE section giving everything standard names so she can sort things out (it was a big mess). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:36, 23 January 2010 (UTC) :Also, please PvX:SIGN your comments. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:37, 23 January 2010 (UTC) ok ty guys, but which UW farm build is better? i'd like to hear ur opinions XShadow52x 15:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Shadow, that would be a question for your talk page or a specific build's page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:12, 24 January 2010 Since you're bored... Go into RA with a blank skill bar and see how many wins you get. :D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :This is an excellent idea. Screenshots in a bit. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:35, 30 January 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to do this again later, didn't get very far before I said fuck it and ran a PR axe with 16 axe mastery. I did land some killing blows as a skill-less Dervish and Warrior though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:48, 30 January 2010 (UTC) :::Nice. I've been playing as a hammer ele. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Run ZB with Counter Blow and Hammer Bash. Strongest prot bar ever. ··· Danny So Cute 19:49, 30 January 2010 (UTC) Whyd you delete my Rotscale Build?!?! Why!?!? What did I do to you?!? Don't troll plz. 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :probably because it was bad. ··· Danny So Cute 02:03, 14 February 2010 (UTC) :Read the deletion reason. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 08:41, 14 February 2010 (UTC) :: That was me ages ago XD User:holy warrior levi On the all testing or trial pvp builds page, i believe testing. Under U is that, idk really how to fix it, have just seen it. umm.. yea. just thought i'd bring it up to an admin. anywhooo.... yeah. Akio_Katsuragi 16:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but what? Could you link something or....use better English? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:24, 17 February 2010 ::He meant this. --''Chaos'' -- 17:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::God i guess i do speak in fragmented thoughts/sentences. the fact i didn't link, and just used title as "it" hmm. thats where the miscommunication occured i believe.... damn you texting, 4.0's out the window already... +2 chaos & -2 akio Akio_Katsuragi 01:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You didn't even specify which untested section, pve or pvp, but I just guessed the first one and it was that, I just realised that there was some page under the letter U which shouldn't be there, and someone adding category tags is how it happens. --''Chaos'' -- 07:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, having it at the end i figured it just be taken as both were pvp lol. my bad. Akio_Katsuragi 18:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikifame? He also invited me to join his Deep team, but I declined. Was too busy selling tomes to Crow! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:34, 20 February 2010 (UTC) :toraen makes builds? ··· Danny So Cute 23:27, 20 February 2010 (UTC) ::He's edited every single one of them in some way. But I think he's got a few. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If I do have some I can claim credit for I'd like to know about them. Toraway (Toraenway doesn't flow well) would be kinda cool. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:10, 21 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Torway. Would include many hammers. Maybe after the buffs? --''Chaos?'' -- 00:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Noo, thats lauway :p - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::She beat me to it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:13, 25 February 2010 (UTC) grace expired have any stubs been showing up in it recently (I don't really check that often)? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there have been. We've been tagging them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:09, 25 February 2010 Someone else from DE? That's almost 100% unheard of, lol [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 15:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What? I'm lost, and very tired. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:57, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::Coming to bed soon, hon'? I have a very tired story I just have to tell you! --''Chaos? -- 21:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Once apon a time....--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Delaware, lol. I'm from Delaware, never thought i'd find another person on here from DE. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 22:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, lol. Whereabouts? Gringo is also in DE iirc. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:04, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol, Smyrna, funny. most people don't even know it's a state. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 23:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::"Dela-where?" t-shirts used to be a pretty common sight. Lol at all the other states and their >3 electoral votes. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:28, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Right, lol. Just an odd sight to see someone from DE :P [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 23:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::bear > smyrna :D Gringo 00:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Everything is possible. Novii is a poro, and we're in the same alliance with Rawrawr. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Troo dat, haven't talked to you in a while Chaos :o [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 23:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello Mr. Breezy. Is life very exciting, or do I have to make it so? ^_________^ --''Chaos?'' -- 00:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::We have 2 users who both go to the same college and lived in dorms across from each other :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:11, 27 February 2010 ::::Finding out that Novii is in my school would be a pretty epic way to meet. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is someone on pvx who went to my old school, can't remember his username though. --Frosty 00:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would probably remember his username but not his real name. Then I would try to forget his PvX name because he'd be a faggot. Also, positive atittude towards school sexist remarks! --''Chaos?'' -- 00:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) =/ Defy Pain got 5-5'd by everyone and his or her mother. :< ··· Danny So Cute 19:37, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :Changed. Defy Pain gets 5-5's because it's used in GvG though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:49, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::Defy Pain only got 5-5'd because it was used by some bad American split teams. I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd used this instead if Fear Me was around since you could take Healsig for its amazing redbar magic. ··· Danny So Cute 20:07, 17 March 2010 (UTC) hi —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) 16:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC). :Sup Gringo. Sign better please. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:21, 24 March 2010 (UTC) Somebody Finish this, and maybe improve the writing. I kinda lost my will on that one. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:23, 24 March 2010 (UTC) what happend To talking to someone before removing votes....or do I not get such fair treatment? Fact is I am right---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :you're wrong because you're supposed to flag the hero out of radar range so it doesn't effect the drop rate. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::link plz---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought the hero's had to be dead in order not to affect drop rate.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::ups. ··· Danny So Cute 17:55, 3 April 2010 (UTC) Power adapter not recognized Fuck Dell. I can't even get to 5 matches in RA with Danny's sensual new build because the laptop decided it's going to run slower since it can't id the power source anymore. I don't suppose anyone's had any experience with this and knows how to override that do they? Or should I just give in and buy a new power cord? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:29, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :Windohs or Linsucks? ··· Danny So Cute 03:06, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::Windohs 7. My brother had pretty much the exact same problem with his identical laptop when running XP though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:07, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::Is there a dialog box for it? ··· Danny So Cute 03:13, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::::At startup, this message pops up on the boot screen: The AC power adapter type cannot be determined. Your system will operate slower and the battery will not charge. Please connect a Dell 65W AC adapter or higher for best system operation. To resolve this issue, try to reseat the power adapter. Strike the F3 key (before the F1 or F2 key) if you do not want to see power warning messages again. Strike the F1 key to continue, F2 to run the setup utility Press F5 to run onboard diagnostics. ::::I haven't done onboard diagnostics, but I did run the setup utility (nothing in it seemed to be useful for this problem). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:18, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::::tbh, figure out what program it is and remove it. windows doesn't have an innate power adapter thing. i'd suggest removing anything dell put on there, in fact. if you can't find the program, a fresh install would fix it. ··· Danny So Cute 03:24, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think it's something stored on something other than the hard disk, as I already have done a fresh install (upgrading winxp to win7 for cheap because my college was cool like that). Dell programs were removed from the first install too. My computer actually refused to identify itself as a Dell to the programs, so they were completely useless. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:27, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'd suggest just using the Task Manager to see which program launches when that comes up. You could also check which programs are running at the start by launching msconfig ··· Danny So Cute 04:07, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I meant that this message pops up before windows is even loaded (it's just a black screen with white text). I did search my task manager and startup lists for suspicious processes, and all I could find was a file that turned out to be part of my webcam software and a browser toolbar (the latter of which I'm going to try and remove). I probably just need to get a new power cord because the one I have may actually be damaged (I see no obvious signs of such on the device however). Yay. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:18, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It's probably part of the bios. Try going there and mess around a bit. 05:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning that up for me ;o Docta Jenkins 05:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay Build:A/Rt Nightmare Prison Spiker, Build:Me/N Anti JQ Power house, and Build:Team - HA Stealspike are really getting on my nerves in (couldn't link, srry) All untested testing pvp builds, because they're under the "b" heading rather than their repective areas. This is a silly thing for me to get mad about, but it always gets on my nerves for some reason. JW, for future reference how do i fix this very small, stupid, pet peeve of mine? Akio_Katsuragi 08:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :fixed. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Buzzzzzz Can you sort this out? I moved the EVAS build for him as per PvX:Name but he created a new one and deleted all content from the page I moved for him. :/ --Amor 12:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for rating that pet build without testing it; you're a pure genius. :Next time - before you post something absolutely retarded - ask yourself: "Will pressing 'Save page' make me look retarded? If so, do I want to look retarded?" You'll save yourself a lot of trouble me, or someone else, from having to tell you this. Also, try reading PW:VETTING. Might clear a thing or two up on your end. ··· Danny So Cute 06:48, 30 April 2010 (UTC) My revision About when I edited the page Build:E/P_SF_Capper The "inappropriate message" I removed said something along the lines of "!@#$%^& GO MAKE YOUR OWN BUILD" Not sure how but when I attempted to edit it out, it only seemed to disappear when I removed the template, which wasn't showing up on the build anyways, so I figured I wasn't doing any harm. Sorry if you thought I was removing the equipment template for the sake of annoyance, but I was just trying to remove some vandal's attempt at scarring innocent minds. Eive Windgrace 03:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it was that the equipment template itself was vandalized, but I didn't realize it until afterwards. The template is now fixed and protected though, so no worries. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:00, 3 May 2010 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Check it plz. I need some info on this issue. 21:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :/wave Dr. Jenkins. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:08, 20 May 2010 Build:W/Rt Splintered Hundred Blades Well Is my build Build:W/Rt Splintered Hundred Blades really worse than Build:W/any Hundred Blades Warrior? or did you just put the PvX:Well notice without actually testing it? --Comander Guardian 22:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to sign the above. sorry. now my build has been retagged as a variant, but how is it a variant when only one skill is similar? --Comander Guardian 22:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Flail is a bad IAS in PvP for anything except a hammer warrior. Also, sever/gash would need to be mainbarred since Deep Wound is crucial on a PvP warrior. Also, carrying splinter weapon on yourself is an even worse idea in PvP than in PvE, especially since it's nerfed in PvP. If it's just to cap shrines, it doesn't do nearly as good a job as taking a nuker, or a necromancer with Mark of Pain to support your warriors, or even taking channeling magic on a caster so they can support a warrior. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:16, 6 June 2010 (UTC) Build:R/P PvE Beast Master Mr admin, I know you are an experienced ranger, can this build be saved? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 10:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Using your secondary for spear mastery and building primarily around your pet is just so mediocre in PvE. This is the type of build that would have been in the Other section when it was around because it works, but is so outclassed. So, no. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:10, 20 June 2010 (UTC) dslash good job, you got out one dslash - now everything's low thanks to your midline and fizzling becomes a serious issue. also, how do you keep yourself clean against 40x blind + buffed mesmer antimelee + old necro antimelee? it's not that you don't have any cleaning, it's that you need to dedicate a team build to physicals for them to work well (but when you do, they're the best thing in the game). -- Armond Warblade 01:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Where are you taking 40x blind + buffed mesmer antimelee + old necro antimelee all at once? Most of your argument applies to any physical, not just dslash, and seems to be incorrect based on how even I can take most areas with a physical (btw, maybe dslash should be archived if fizzling is really such a problem; hell if I know). If an area in PvE actually has a bunch of antimelee, it's common sense to tune your heroes/build to compensate. You seem to be making PvE out to be much harder than it actually is. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:10, 24 June 2010 (UTC) ::Physicals are actually bad unless you have a team dedicated to them. I was under the impression that the "general PvE" tag means "you'll be pugging with this" when applied to single human builds, which is the main reason why we still have the solo imbagon build up and why it's not been tweaked in the past forever. In those cases, you can't guarantee that you'll have a hero to tune. -- Armond Warblade 20:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I was under the impression you'd either have 2 people and 6 heroes or 1 person, 3 heroes, and 0-4 henchies. At any rate, you'd dock uni for that, not effectiveness. Also if you're a physical, just don't pug a full 8 person team if none of them are competent at cleaning. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:39, 24 June 2010 (UTC) whats wrong with my wiki :< your sig is 19px but it seems to disrupt text lining on my wiki, i cant figure out why (am i using the wrong skin or something? using monobook atm)--Oskar 16:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Has it always done it, or just recently? What browser do you use? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:29, 28 June 2010 ::Google chrome and i dont know how long but i only just noticed. I dont speak to toraen much if at all though, which is why i havnt noticed most likely.--Oskar 18:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Try a different browser and see if that changes it. If not, then your screen resolution may be ridiculous or something. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 28 June 2010 ::::cba :<--Oskar 18:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then try your screen resolution or try zooming in/out on your browser. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:50, 28 June 2010 ::::::That just hurt my eyes :<--Oskar 18:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::press Ctrl+0 (that's "Zero", the number) at the same time, if your browser's zoomed in/out that should set it back to normal. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::no change, it was already normal--Oskar 19:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Why all the build deletions? seems as though somebody went and tried to clean house by deleting a bunch of builds, including some vetted as "good", but only did the job halfway...how does one go about finding the deleted build(s), or can they? Retired gwamm 14:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :There's the Deletion Log, but after reviewing it, I don't see any builds that were vetted "good" that were deleted. There were a few WELL'd builds deleted a while back that were good, but they had passed their grace periods. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:31, 7 July 2010 ::just to add to KJs point, the log will only show you the title of the builds, there's no way for you to see the contents of the page before deltion (unless you're an admin). If you want a build restoring though (to be moved into your userspace) and you know the title we can do that for you =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::He should be able to see the first line of the build, unless someone commented when deleting. So, he should be able to see that most of them were Trashed/Untested. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:39, 7 July 2010 ::::::Thanks, KJ and Phenaxkian for the quick replies. I was referring specifically to the R/Rt Fire Imp Farmer that did have a "good" rating last I checked. Then it was a "trash" build - the same as "well"? - and finally deleted July 3,2010. I haven't logged into GW in about 7 months, but I do like to read about it sometimes for old-time's sake. I was disheartened to find that my only contribution to the GW community is gone . Meh, c'est la wiki Retired gwamm 14:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Check your talk page. I put the build in your namespace. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:25, 7 July 2010 I find this useful Anyone else want? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:46, 19 July 2010 (UTC) :Looks hawt but id never remember which number was which thing. Life Guardian 04:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::just set up a hardcoded one that uses letters. like alt+d for delete, etc. Daññy 18:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the hardcoded version if you were too lazy to do it yourself. And for the one with the GUI. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:47, 19 July 2010 (UTC) ::::while it doesn't effect anything shown, you might be interested in Auto wiki browser. It basically makes repetitive tasks semi-automatic (it does all the edit, but you have to hit "save" for each page) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::if i ever feel the urge to do so, i'll write a command-line tool that'll do edits AND save. i figured out how to send the wiki-style POST commands a while back, and i've got it saved somewhere. (lol ad bombing wikis.) Daññy 23:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::is that how the ad bots do it? -Auron 01:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Which ad bots? I haven't seen any wiki ad-bots yet (unless that's what happened at GWW, in which case I'd be curious to find out who wrote it). Other ad-bots generally do use a similar idea, but some are smart enough to dynamically generate form submits from the provided form code. Other ad-bots target a specific CMS or platform and spam their POST commands. There are surely other ways of spamming, too, but I've only ever bothered researching function-automation stuff. (If you know enough to read through blocks of code, there's at least one publicly-released Wordpress spambot that I've seen floating around.) Daññy 07:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There have been a few link spamming bots on GWW. Now they have account creation spam bots. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Is that how you created so many accounts?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it wasn't. Daññy 07:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "* 10:00, July 14, 2010 Toraen (Talk | contribs) deleted "User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting" ‎ (content was: '#REDIRECT Guide:Indenting' (and the only contributor was 'Chaos Messenger'))" That page has somewhere near 500 links to it, and you went and bork the link :D --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 22:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I am slightly trigger-happy with that delete button. My apologies. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:25, 30 July 2010 (UTC) wiki and e-mails Hey Toraen, we recently change the list of admins a bit, so that the "e-mail" column now links to the wiki's "e-mail this user" function (so you can't see the e-mail i guess), but you need to have the "allow users to e-mail me" preference checked (or something like that, can't remember what it is exactly >>). Whatever e-mail you have in your preference is where the e-mails will be sent, so you might want to check that as well =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just enabled it. Didn't even realize I had it unchecked up until now. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:26, 30 July 2010 (UTC) MEta categories They're only supposed to be for GvG and HA notr all pvp areas =P--TahiriVeila 03:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :The categories show up on the bottom of the page if the builds are tagged for lower arenas though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:30, 30 July 2010 (UTC) :Unless we're only tagging HA and GvG teams with the new 'bypass vetting' meta tag. Then I do indeed need to delete the extra categories. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:40, 30 July 2010 (UTC) ::^ the new meta system is only for GvG and HA builds.--TahiriVeila 15:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Me hates sigs that take you directly to talk pages I keep leaving comments on noobs userpages. >.< 22:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Team - Deep Physway (talk · - Deep Physway|&action=rate}} rate) Just a quick note, I didn't miss Tahiri's vote, he changed it from when it was removed (albeit only slightly) so that the reason I removed it for no longer applied. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC)